


A Longing to Be

by live_laugh_read



Series: Goodbye to the Doctor [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad Wolf Bay calls to her every day, but Rose does not answer, knowing there is nothing there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Longing to Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makeitgayyoucowards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitgayyoucowards/gifts).



> NOTE: Takes place some time after _Doomsday_.

“Rose, take out the rubbish!”

“Doing it, Mum!” Rose jogs out of the front door, a black garbage bag in one hand, in the direction of the main road beyond their gate. “You’d think she’d realise I am, in fact, a grown woman,” she mutters, angling her steps in line with the red brick path. “l take out the rubbish, and she does nothing. Pregnant, my arse.”

Her steps slow, and she opens the small wooden gate, crosses the pavement and drops the garbage bag in the council bin sitting on the nature strip. For one small moment, before she turns away, her eyes linger on the road sign pointing east which reads _Dårlig Ulv-Stranden_.

Bad Wolf Bay.

In that instant that she looks at the sign, Rose feels a tug in her navel, a longing to be in that place. Instead she shakes it off and heads back into the cottage. This is her life now, and the Doctor will — can — never return to her.


End file.
